


Camera, Rolling? Action!

by DaisyAxl09



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jisoo, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Jeonghan, Video Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAxl09/pseuds/DaisyAxl09
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my first post and i didn't know what to say.. So.. Happy reading guys!And one! English is not yg first language, so i'm sorry i just make a mess about tense and everything





	Camera, Rolling? Action!

Jisoo jams the keys to his dorm room into the lock several times before he actually manages to get them inside and turn them.

He throws the door open and laughs out an `oops` when the door launches into the wall behind it.

Jisoo steps over into the threshold of his dorm room and Jeonghan follows him, hands on Jisoo’s waist.

“You know if we damage this place, we won’t get our deposit back.” Jeonghan grumbles before turning the light on.

“You know if we damage this place, we won’t get our deposit back.” Jisoo mimics in a high teasing voice, grinning when Jeonghan scowls.

He knows Jeonghan’s not pissed though, one because Jeonghan never if rarely gets angry with Jisoo and if he does Jisoo can easily gain Jeonghan’s forgiveness, it’s one of the many perks you get when you’ve been dating someone for over two years.

Jeonghan locks the door behind him, his movements languid and his eyes glassy from the copious amounts of alcohol himself and Jisoo had just consumed. They’d both gotten A’s on their recent assignments and had decided to go out and celebrate.

Jisoo ambles over when Jeonghan’s turned around, brushes his thumb over the short hairs at Jeonghan’s temple before kissing him. Jeonghan sighs into his mouth hands coming down to grip Jisoo’s ass and press their groins together.

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo breaths, hot and heavy when Jeonghan begins kissing his neck, the top of his head butting against Jisoo’s chin. Jisoo’s mouth falls open, tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth. He pulls at a strand of hair at the bottom of Jeonghan’s scalp when Jeonghan bites at the soft flesh of his neck.

They stumble backwards and Jisoo turns them, pushes Jeonghan onto the too springy mattress that was left over from the last owners of the dorm. Jisoo hates it because it’s like quick sand, the moment you sit down the mattress dips around you and it’s almost a struggle to get back up again.

Jisoo kneels between Jeonghan’s parted legs, teeth biting and sucking at Jeonghan’s lips as he pushes Jeonghan’s jacket down from his shoulders. Jeonghan obliges leaning up enough to shuck the piece of clothing onto the floor. Jisoo leans back and smiles when the other chases after him with his mouth.

Jeonghan slowly squints his eyes open.

“What are you doing?” He asks and Jisoo doesn’t answer just scoots off of the bed.

Jeonghan groans before pushing backwards until he’s leaning against the headboard.  
“You know you have me for about another twenty minutes before I pass out from extreme alcohol consumption, I’d make the most of it.” Jeonghan acknowledges and Jisoo just bats a hand at him lazily before digging into his backpack.

He pulls out something and Jeonghan has no time to see what it is before Jisoo rushes back over to the bed, jumping upon its surface.

“What the hell is that?” Jeonghan wearily questions and Jisoo smiles.

He sits on his knees in front of Jeonghan before he removes the black casing from the object Jeonghan was referring to – it’s a camera.

“I borrowed it from the media department.” Jisoo answers and Jeonghan raises a brow, let’s Jisoo scoot and kneel between his legs.

He places his hands on Jisoo’s thighs, warm and soft beneath his palms.

“You mean you stole it.” Jeonghan corrects then smirks when Jisoo scoffs indignantly.

“I have every intention of giving it back.” Jisoo says before he smiles darkly, teeth catching on his bottom lip. “That is once I finish using it.” He says, leaning forward to press a firm peck to the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth.

“Use it for what?”

“What do you think?” Jisoo asks, before readjusting his position so he’s straddling Jeonghan.

“A sex tape?” Jeonghan shockingly asks and Jisoo nods.

“You want to make a sex tape?” He asks again but somehow he manages to sound more disbelieving than before and completely offended.

“Yes. Come on Jeonghan, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Dying - along with my boner.”

Jisoo scowls and Jeonghan laughs.

He drums his fingers against Jisoo’s hip, presses a kiss to the tip of Jisoo’s nose. “Why would I want a tape when I’ve got the real thing?” He asks curiously, if not a little playfully and Jisoo tries to stay angry he really does but then Jeonghan’s peppering fast, hard kisses all over his face and in between those kisses murmuring `you still mad at me?`. When Jeonghan’s lips reach his own Jisoo cracks, laughing before pushing at Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“I hate you.” He says and Jeonghan leans back against the headboard, watches Jisoo.

“No you don’t.”

“Whatever.” Jisoo mumbles, eyes cast sideways, a light flush on his cheeks.

Jeonghan chuckles, pulls Jisoo in to kiss him. His hands dip beneath Jisoo’s shirt, grip his bare hips and Jisoo gasps openly against his mouth, hands furtive and deft as they push at the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt. They pull away long enough to pull Jeonghan’s top over his head then Jisoo’s back on him lips plump, soft and damp from Jeonghan’s tongue. Jisoo’s hands curl over Jeonghan’s bare shoulders, nails dragging over Jeonghan’s deltoids.

They pull away panting lightly and Jeonghan takes one hand away to grab the camera.

“How does this thing work then?” He asks and Jisoo grins like he’s just been given the keys to damn city.

“Really?” The brunette asks and Jeonghan nods.

“Really.”

Jisoo takes the camera from Jeonghan before opening a small compartment, allowing them to see a screen so they know what their recording. He points to a rounded button with a white circle painted onto it.

“This is the record button.” He says, and then points to a blub at the top of the camera. “When this flashes red it means its recording, and this button-.” He points to a rectangular black button. “Pauses the recording.” He finishes.

Jeonghan nods taking the camera from Jisoo’s hands. He fiddles with it slightly before putting his hand through the holding strap. Jisoo reaches around and presses the record button. Jeonghan holds the camera up to him and get’s a zoomed in shot of Jisoo’s nose and mouth.

“What do I look like?” Jisoo asks.

“Like you have boogies.” Jeonghan replies and Jisoo slaps his hands over his nose.

“I do not.” He protests, voice muffled as he shoves the camera away so he can look at Jeonghan’s face.

“Do I?” He asks and Jeonghan chuckles.

“No, I was kidding.” He says and Jisoo thumps him in the arm.

“You know this is meant to be sexy. We’re not supposed to be discussing what mucus may or may not be up my nostril cavity.”

“Hmm, I love it when you talk dirty.” Jeonghan sarcastically retorts laughing when Jisoo sends him a deadpanned look.

“Come on then Mr. Hong, do something sexy.” Jeonghan coaxes his voice laced with false professionalism and Jisoo kisses him slowly, all warm breath and slick tongue before backing away from the bed and standing at the end of it.

It takes Jeonghan a moment to realise the cameras pushed against the mattress, getting a none too interesting shot of the bedding.

He picks it up before curling his fingers around the holding strap and pointing it at Jisoo.

Jisoo slowly unbuttons his shirt, fingers nimble despite the alcohol he consumed earlier.  
He ducks his head and looks up at the camera through his fanned out eyelashes, grinning at the look on Jeonghan’s face because lustful doesn’t quite cover it.

“No boogers this time.” Jisoo whispers and Jeonghan swallows.

“No just you looking like you’ve done this before.” Jeonghan raises an eyebrow, looks around the camera to where Jisoo has started undoing the clasp of his jeans.

“Have you done this before?” Jeonghan asks and Jisoo bends at the waist, pushes his jeans down his thighs. He lets them pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. When he stands up straight he shrugs one shoulder, his open shirt revealing a section of his chest.

“Maybe.” He says lifting his knees up onto the bed before crawling over to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan edges the camera away; get’s a large portion of the bed in the shot as well as Jisoo’s collarbone and head.  
“With who?” Jeonghan asks and really Jisoo hasn’t done this before but it’s too easy and fun to bait Jeonghan so he does.

“It’s a secret.” Jisoo whispers like its some sort of conspiracy. Jeonghan frowns and Jisoo eases the camera out of his hands before pointing it at Jeonghan.

“Are you jealous?” Jisoo asks, pressing a button on the camera and zooming into Jeonghan’s forehead. “You’re eyebrows and more furrowed than usual.” Jisoo comments, fingers crawling up the inside of Jeonghan’s arm.

“No.” Jeonghan denies and Jisoo laughs.

“Liar.” He breaths. Jeonghan pushes forward before moving Jisoo onto his back. Jisoo hums when Jeonghan’s teeth latch onto his peck and he fumbles to get the camera at a good angle. He holds it up by the headboard, the lens following Jeonghan as he moves down Jisoo’s body.

He runs his thumb over the grey waistband of Jisoo’s boxers before he cups him through the fabric, fingers teasing at the dark spot of pre-come pressed against the cotton.

“Fuck, Jeonghan.” Jisoo gasps, hips jerking up. Jeonghan pushes up until he’s kneeling, catching the back of Jisoo’s knees in the inside of his elbows. He pushes the teen’s legs up and leans forwards, his denim clad crotch connecting with the space between Jisoo’s balls and anal passage.

“Who?” Jeonghan asks and Jisoo stares at him in confusion, readjusts the camera to record the bottom half of their bodies. All that’s visible is the huge fucking tent in Jisoo’s boxers and Jeonghan’s tensed abdomen, the hard lines of his chest and the thick dark trails of hair leading down to his groin.

“Who’d you make a tape with?” Jeonghan asks and he’s trying so hard not to sound jealous, trying to make it seem like it doesn’t bother him as he reaches down to bite at the tight skin over Jisoo’s ribs.

“Oh my god Jeonghan. Are you serious? No one. Jesus you’re like the terminator of polygamy. Only you, you dumbass.” Jisoo says and Jeonghan smiles small and shaky but the camera picks up on it and so does Jisoo.

He smiles back before batting at Jeonghan’s head. “Now get back to work.” He demands chuckling when Jeonghan nips at his hip.

Jeonghan trails a blazing path down Jisoo’s abdomen, pushing the sides of his shirt apart until he has the entire expanse of Jisoo’s chest to work with.

“Jesus, you look so good on camera, you have ide- idea.” Jisoo breathes, his thighs shaking on either side of Jeonghan’s head.

“Yeah?” Jeonghan whispers back, running the sharpness of his teeth along the inside of Jisoo’s thigh.

“Yeah.”

Jeonghan lifts up onto his knees as he removes Jisoo’s boxers, the teen raises his hips enough to allow the movements, the camera nudging into the pillow. Jeonghan moves back down, pushes Jisoo’s legs up until their raised at the knee, his thighs bracketing Jeonghan’s head. Jisoo’s breathe stutters before he places the camera onto the middle of his stomach. His gasping breaths slowly push the camera up and down but the angles better from here. Everything is. Jisoo’s hard his cock a decent five inches, thick in width and pink and wet at the tip. The curly brown hairs at the base of his penis look tangled and messy and Jisoo briefly thinks he should have trimmed his pubes before recording this especially since this shot is so up close and personal with his junk but he soon forgets about that because the camera isn’t the only thing up close and personal with his junk.

Jeonghan wraps his mouth around the head of Jisoo’s cock, sucking lightly cheeks hollowing out by the slightest increment and Jisoo chokes out a moan, fingers running through the short hairs at the side of Jeonghan’s head before his finger curls over the shell of Jeonghan’s ear.

“Look at the camera.” Jisoo says and Jeonghan does, the over illuminated light bulb hanging from the ceiling high lighting the hazel in his eyes. Jeonghan’s cheeks darken when he spots the bright blink of the recording button and he knew it was recording but there’s a difference between acting in front of a camera and acknowledging it. He moves his eyes to Jisoo instead, sees him gasping for breath, the noises wounded as their forced out of his throat.  
Jeonghan dips his head further down, curls his hands around the back of Jisoo’s thighs, his fingers rubbing back and forth over the smooth skin adorning Jisoo’s pelvic bone.

Jeonghan’s spit dribbles over his chin and he makes a ridiculous slurping sound as he moves his head up and down, mouth collecting excess salvia and pre –come. Jisoo’s knees knock into the side of Jeonghan’s head.

“Stop, stop. I’m going to come. Jeonghan. Jeonghan.” Jeonghan pulls away slowly, grinning as he moves up Jisoo’s body to kiss him.

The camera is cold between their stomachs when Jeonghan presses down.

He pulls away from the slow kiss, lips parting with a soft whisper of skin.

“You look wrecked.” Jeonghan comments though there’s a hint of humour in his voice.

Jisoo nudges his nose against Jeonghan’s, reaches between them to grab the camera. He stretches his left arm out, angling it slightly so the top half’s of their bodies as well as their faces are visible.

He kisses Jeonghan then, makes sure it’s sloppy as hell. Their tongues make slick, messy noises and he wraps his free hand around Jeonghan’s shoulder, throws a leg over Jeonghan’s hip and pushes up.

“Want you to fuck me.” He says between kisses.

“Stretch me open, lay me out, get it all on camera.” Jisoo says and fuck he’s filthy, Jeonghan tells him as much.

Jisoo just gives him an appeasing look.

Jeonghan smiles before sitting back on the bed, not bothering with the same strip tease that Jisoo provided he removes his jeans and boxer briefs and kicks them away. His cock stands tall jutting out from coarse locks of dark pubic hair. He’s just a tiny bit thicker than Jisoo, the skin of his cock a dark beige, protruded veins pressed into the skin.

Jisoo wolf whistles and Jeonghan rolls his eyes as he turns to him. Jisoo runs the camera slowly down Jeonghan’s body before he moves it up again.

Jisoo puts the camera on the bed between them, getting a close shot of Jeonghan’s cock and peeking out from beneath it his balls rotund and prominent. Jisoo glances a look at the camera as he pulls his shirt down his shoulders and chucks it onto the floor.

They lean in together and their lips meet, the camera records their knees and thighs pressing together.

Jeonghan picks up the camera before holding it above them and facing it southward getting a bird’s eye view of both their bodies all toned pectorals, hard cocks and anticipation.

“How are we gonna do this?” Jeonghan asks and Jisoo reaches over to the bedside drawer where he left the lube on its surface.

He lies down on his back and pulls one leg up, knee pressing against his chest. Jeonghan moves the camera slowly up and down Jisoo’s body, the camera drinking everything in at the same time that Jeonghan does. He stops moving the camera when it reaches Jisoo’s groin and tries to open the cap of lube with one hand whilst keeping the camera on Jisoo.

After a new minutes of fumbling Jisoo rolls his eyes and sits upright.

“You’re terrible at multitasking.” He says before opening the cap and squeezing some of the translucent gel onto Jeonghan’s middle, index and forefingers. Jisoo assumes position and Jeonghan crawls forwards on his knees, presses his lube shiny fingers against Jisoo’s ass, rubbing up and down, slicking the surrounding area before pushing a finger in.

He tries to move the camera, to get a better look at the way Jisoo stretches around him, the pink tight circle of his entrance expanding with each thrust of Jeonghan’s finger. Jeonghan adds a second finger and some lube dribbles out of Jisoo, all lucid and warm. Jisoo chokes back a gasp, his legs trembling.

“What does it look like?” He asks and Jeonghan swallows.

“Hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Jeonghan’s wrist begins to cramp from holding the camera at a specific angle and he moves it slightly. His hand twitches painfully and the camera falls and smacks down onto Jisoo’s lubed ass, landing inches away from his balls.

“Ow fucking hell Jeonghan.” He seethes shuffling up the bed and kicking the camera towards Jeonghan, the others fingers sliding out of him.

“I got a freakin cramp in my wrist; you try holding the camera one handed and finger fucking you with the other.” He grumbles back just as heated. He grabs the camera and winces slightly at the lube coated buttons; they had better clean it before returning it to the media department. Jeonghan struggles to hold back a laugh when he recalls how the camera slapped onto Jisoo’s exposed ass. He turns to the brunette.

“How’s your ass?” He asks and Jisoo scowls.

“Screw you.”

Jeonghan laughs good-naturedly before pausing the video.

“This is probably going to be the worst home sex tape ever.” He declares and Jisoo makes an affirming sound.

“Why don’t we finish this without the cameras hm?” Jeonghan asks and Jisoo nods slowly.

“Okay.” He agrees inching back when Jeonghan goes to kiss him. “But we are going to try with the cameras again.” He says leaving no room for argument and Jeonghan groans.

“Fine. “ When Jeonghan leans in for a kiss and Jisoo let’s him Jeonghan’s almost tempted to start chanting hallelujah because he’s been so hard for so long he feels like his cocks about to implode.

Jisoo turns over onto his stomach, gasps when Jeonghan runs rough hands down Jisoo’s back over the curve of his spine, across the dimples at the bottom of his back. His mouth follows and his still slick fingers push back into Jisoo working him open, pushing against his inner muscles until he feels them flex and give around the hard pressure of his fingers.

Jisoo pushes up onto his hands and knees, dropping down to his forearms a moment later, head bowed. Jeonghan pushes his hips forward as he fucks Jisoo with his fingers, crooking and twisting them until Jisoo’s releasing noises more pained then pleasured.

“Jisoo, Jesus.” Jeonghan spews when the teen rocks back into his hand.

“Come on, come on.” Jisoo urges and Jeonghan pulls his fingers out, grabs a pre lubed, ribbed condom (Jisoo’s such a picky fuck) from the bedside table before opening the packet. He rests his forehead on Jisoo’s lower back as he scrambles to put the condom on, bites hard at Jisoo’s bony shoulder blade when he pushes inside him.

Jeonghan gasps out a shuddering moan, cursing when Jisoo reaches back to slap at Jeonghan’s hip – the only place he can reach albeit uneasily. He digs his nails into Jeonghan’s hip and looks over his shoulder at him and Jesus if only they were still recording because this – this right here is fucking Oscar worthy and Jeonghan’s damn near to coming embarrassingly quickly. He places his hand on top of Jisoo’s, draws it away from his hip as he drapes himself over the others back.

Jisoo places both their arms on the mattress by his head and Jeonghan links their fingers together as he pulls out. When he snaps his hips forward again Jisoo’s fingers spasm around his. Jisoo’s head lolls against the mattress, dark hair matted across his forehead. They move back and forth together, sweaty bodies rumpling up the bed covers.

Jisoo pushes his ass out and a litany of curses fall out of Jeonghan’s mouth. He shoves himself into Jisoo, their hips connecting with a hollow smack as he comes. He feels it rushing out of him in hot warm spurts and so does Jisoo, even through the thin piece of latex Jeonghan has covering him. Jeonghan’s hand is on Jisoo’s cock a moment later, slightly sticky with lube. Jisoo pushes his hips back and forth, his cock gliding into Jeonghan’s fist as he fucks himself back onto Jeonghan’s cock and from the sounds of it he’s no doubt drilling his prostate every time.

He climaxes within minutes, his come webbing out and covering Jeonghan’s sweaty palm and fingers.

They fall away from one another, panting heavily. Jeonghan wraps the condom up soon after, shoves it into the empty packet before chucking it towards the bin in the corner of the room. He misses the shot and groans before flopping down on his side, lifting a corner of the bed sheets before swiping it down over Jisoo’s come covered stomach, wiping the fluid away.

Jeonghan rests his head on Jisoo’s abdomen, the skin tacky from his ejaculate.

“I have to admit, that may have been one of your better ideas.” Jeonghan mumbles into Jisoo’s stomach. Jisoo runs both his hands through Jeonghan’s hair, the dark strands of hair hard with gel.

“All my ideas are good.” Jisoo says and Jeonghan scoffs, bites lightly at Jisoo’s skin, its more tongue then teeth and Jisoo sighs.

Their quiet for a few minutes then Jisoo’s stomach starts jumping with little trembling motions.

Jeonghan lifts his head, blinks blearily at his boyfriend and sees him laughing.

“What?” He asks.

“Could you imagine us being porn stars though, bet we’d have some cool names.”

“Yeah, what would mine be?” Jeonghan asks, chin pressing into Jisoo’s belly as he looks up at him.

Jisoo looks thoughtful, bottom lip jutted outward. He looks down at Jeonghan and grins.

“Jeonghan – 8 inch- Yoon.” He says and Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “That’s awful.”

Jisoo hums. “Not to mention untrue.” He says and he grins, has the barest of moments to catch Jeonghan’s narrowed eyes before Jeonghan’s tickling his stomach. Jisoo laughs and rolls over and they tumble around in the sheets before Jisoo gets the upper hand landing on top of Jeonghan, legs splayed on either side of the taller boy’s hips.

He pushes his hands against Jeonghan’s chest and shoves him down into the mattress. They laugh breathlessly, hair tousled and skin flushed a light pink.

“I’ve got one for you.” Jeonghan says and Jisoo raises an eyebrow.

“Awww, What is that?” Jisoo says in mocking tone.

Jeonghan give a little smirk. “Jeonghan’s Princess –Hong Jisoo- with cute little cock.”

And if Jisoo didn’t forgot Jeonghan was about insert his length, maybe their session will end up abstractly. I mean, Jisoo kick Jeonghan out off his room –but he think that wouldn’t happen tho-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first post and i didn't know what to say.. So.. Happy reading guys!  
> And one! English is not yg first language, so i'm sorry i just make a mess about tense and everything


End file.
